One Tiny Insignificant Question
by asklga
Summary: Just a one shot of our two fave B's! Reviews are love. :


Just a one shot that was in my head. Reviews are love :)

* * *

'Just ask him see how he reacts, you might be surprised!'

That was the statement floating through Brennan's head; Angela had thrown that nugget of information her way the night before. It was totally random to Brennan but not the Angela; she knew exactly what was going.

"Bones" Brennan slowly made her way back to Earth, the Solar System for that matter.

"Bones are you even listening to me?" Booth questioned her from the darken door fame of her office.

"Hmm, yes of course I am". She lied moving her sight over to him.

"Fine what did I just say?" Booth kept eyeing her. He could so tell she was lying.

Brennan watched him for a few moments, noticing he wasn't wearing his usual suit instead jeans, shirt with some kind of sarcastic remark and that dark olive green jack, that was a personal favourite of hers, he always seemed to have it on every time the world got a little too much to bear and she needed a shoulder to cry on.

"Alright I'm lying. What did you just say?" Booth chuckled at her admittance. "I said everyone has gone home now, and would you like a ride home?"

By this time Booth had made his way over to her desk and was standing directly in front of her leaning a little on her desk with his knuckles. Brennan looked over to the empty lab. Everyone had indeed gone home. She looked up at Booth with those words running through her head, 'I can't just ask him, damn Angela' she thought.

"Hello Earth to Bones! Are you still loading or something?" Booth waved his in front of her face to get her attention once again. "No I am not; I don't have a hard drive in my skull I don't need to load"

"No Bones I was being sarcas… never mind, would you like a ride home?"

"Yes that would be greatly appreciated Booth" Brennan shut down computer and retrieved her coat from the back of her chair when those annoying little words popped back into her head 'just ask him' she tried shaking the thoughts. Unfortunately for her, her brain had other plans, 'it's only one tiny insignificant question, what's the worst scenario? He says no, it's awkward for a minute then we keep going!' 'Right?' she argued with herself.

"Booth can I ask you a question?" 'here goes nothing good' she thought, her palms were now sweating her heart going a million miles a minute and her head was having its own civil war.

"Ahh yeah if you want" Booth turned and looked at her, 'this is either another weird anthropological thing or a relationship thing, I swear people think I look like Angela lately!' "Well what's your question?"

Brennan's mouth had gone dry 'when did lose my voice?', but she was determined to get this out of her system, "Booth" 1 steam boat 2 steam boat "will you kiss me?" 'There how do you like that stupid steam boats!!' she felt triumphant for getting it out, then again she was terrified as hell waiting for his answer!

"Ahh did you just ask me to kiss you?" 'This is not happening, you can wake up now… nope not waking dam it!'

"I believe I did"

"No"

Brennan was little shocked, she had hoped for a 'oh god yes' not a 'no'.

Booth started moving a closer to her now; he seemed more intrigued then offended.

"Why not?"

"Have you lost your mind?"

"My brain is still in my skull last time I checked"

"You have to check?"

"Booth don't be childish!"

"Don't be childish? I'm not the one asking a question a first grader would!"

"Excuse me, I never asked I boy to kiss me in first grade!"

"No only after you turn 30 then"

"Booth"

"Because"

"Because doesn't define anything Booth"

"No" Booth stood his ground wanted to see how far he could take this.

"Booth!" 'This had to be biggest dumbest mistake ever' she thought. Booth was now standing directly in front of her, hands on his hips; jaw clenched trying so hard not to show her what he really wanted.

The smartest thing she could in this instance was copy his stance and have a staring competition with him. It felt like an hour that they had been standing there both refusing to speak first. It took Brennan by surprise when Booth slow but surly started backing her to the wall with a mischievous grin on his ridiculously handsome face.

"Bones…" 'Two can play at this game'

The tension in the room was so bad you could probably slice it with a spoon. Brennan's back had now reached the wall, she slowly watched as Booths hand moved to rest on the wall behind her, just above her head, his face inching slowly toward her 'oh god he's actually going to do it' her mind was racing.

"Bones, will you kiss me?"

Brennan's slowly crinkled at his question, 'that's not what's supposed to happen' she thought.

"Hey why do you get to ask that question and not me?" His lips were mere centimetres for hers now, she could feel breath tickling her lips, she couldn't help it; she licked her lips watching his eyes closely.

"Because". With that simple statement he closed the small space between them. It was a soft kiss; she slowly closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of his lips against hers. He slowly started deepening the kiss moving his tongue along her lips until she opened hers.

Eventually the need for air over took them and they parted. Brennan started giggling to herself. Booth looked at her a little confused.

"What's so funny?"

Brennan looked up to meet his eyes still grinning "You kissed me first!"

"And…"

"I won!"


End file.
